ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Power Level thread
Hey everyone this is thread for power levels and power level theorys post your theorys/ideas for power levels here. 'Emperor Pilaf Saga' Master Roshi = 120 - Buff 100% = 167 - Full Power Kamehameha = 179 Ox-King = 71 Goku = 33 - Hungry = 23 - Kamehameha = 36 - Oozaru = 330 - Tailless = 31 Yamcha = 25 - Wolf Fang Fist = 28 Bear Thief = 16 Perydactol = 12 Boss Rabbit = 9 Black Mobster = 6.13 White Mobster = 6 Oolong = 3 - Max shapeshiffting boost = 5.41 Puar = 0.86 - Max Shapeshiffting boost = 5 Mai = 4.83 Bulma = 4.11 Shu = 3.36 Emperor Pilaf = 2.10 21st Budokai Saga Master Roshi = 123 - Lighting Suprise Attack = 137 - Full Power Kamehameha = 185 Goku Tailless = 104 - Tailregrown = 123 - Oozaru = 1123 - Zenkai = 127 Nam = 104 Giran = 94 Krillin = 83 - When first coming to Kame House = 17 Yamcha = 71 Bruce Lee = 43 Fighter 40 = 37 Mr Lao/fighter 83 = 32 Orin Temple Bullies = 20-24 Bear Fighter/Fighter 97 = 17 Fighter 69 = 9 'General White Saga' Buyon = 166 Goku = 133 - Injured by General White = 36 - Kamehameha = 153 - Zenkai = 126 Android 8 = 89 General White = 46 Ninja Murasaki = 28 General Whites Top Soilders = 5.69 - 6.90 'General Blue Saga' Goku = 138 - Kamehameha = 157 Octopus = 148 Pirate Robot = 120 General Blue = 96 Krillin = 88 Electric Eeel Launch Good = 4.20 - Launch Bad = 9.30 Captain Dark = 5.63 'Saiyan Saga' Goku = 8200 - Kaioken X 2 = 16,400 - Kaioken X 3 = 24,800 - Kaioken X 4 Kamehameha = 33,400 Vegeta = 18,000 Nappa = 7900 - Suppressed = 4400 Piccolo = 2500 Gohan = 2000 - Enraged = 2800 Tien = 1830 Krillin = 1590 Yamcha = 1390 Yajirobe = 1200 Chiaotzu = 800 'Namek Saga' Vegeta = 24,000 - Zenkai = 30,000 Zarbon = 21,500 - Monster Zarbon = 27,000 Dodoria = 21,000 Kwi = 18,500 Gohan = 2400 Krillin = 1900 Friezas Scouts = 230 and 281 'Ginyu Saga' Goku = 90,000 - Kaioken X 2 = 180,000 - In Ginyus Body = 1836 - Used to Ginyus body = 4000 - back in own body injured = 2450 Captain Ginyu Suppressed = 100,000 - Ginyu Full Power = 120,000 - In Gokus body = 23,000 - In Gokus body full power = 70,000 - In own Body Injured = 2301 Vegeta = 32,000 - Zenkai = 32,000 Burter = 47,000 Jeice = 46,000 Nail = 42,000 Recoome = 42,000 Gohan Guru Power up = 25,000 - Zenkai Rested and + new armor = 50,000 Krillin Guru Power up = 16,000 - rested + new armor = 27,000 Guldo = 3200 Guru = 890 'Freiza Saga' Goku = 3,360,000 - Kaioken X 10 = 6,340,000 - Kaioken X 20 = 7,110,000 - Kamehameha = 7,740,000 - Goku SSJ = 15,000,000 Frieza 1st form = 530,000 - Frieza 2nd Form = 1,100,000 - Frieza 2nd Form Full Power = 1,350,000 - Frieza 3rd Form = 2,600,000 - Initial Final Form Frieza = 3,450,000 - Frieza 50% of power = 8,500,000 - Frieza 100% Buff = 17,000,000 - Weakining = 14,000,000 - More weakened = 10,000,000 Vegeta = 510,000 - Zenkai = 2,350,000 Piccolo Fused With Nail With Weights = 1,200,000 - No Weights Full Power Fused With Nail = 1,500,000 - Pre Nail Fusion = 85,000 Gohan = 120,000 - Attacking 2nd Form Frieza = 800,000 - Zenkai and Healed by Dende = 190,000 - Attacking 3rd Form Frieza = 2,800,000 - Zenkai and healed by Dende = 300,000 Krillin = 35,000 - Healed by Dende = 50,000 'Trunks Saga' Trunks = 4,100,000 - Trunks SSJ = 17,000,000 Goku = 4,200,000 - Goku SSJ = 20,000,000 Mecha Frieza = 15,000,000 - Unseen Full Power = 37,000,000 King Cold 2nd Form = 11,000,000 King Cold's Soilders = 8,000 Vegeta: 2,600,000 Piccolo: 1,600,000 Gohan = 530,000 Tien = 180,000 Krillin = 120,000 Yamcha = 90,000 Chiaotzu = 13,000 'Android Saga' Android 20 = 10,000,000 -After absorbtion =12,000,000 Android 19 = 8,000,000 -After absorbtion =10,000,000 Android 16 = 60,000,000 Android 17 = 45,000,000 Android 18 = 40,000,000 Goku = 8,200,000 - Goku SSJ = 27,000,000 - Goku SSJ SICK: 6,000,000 Vegeta: 8,400,000 - Vegeta SSJ = 26,000,000 Trunks: 7,900,000 - Trunks SSJ = 18,000,000 Piccolo: 17,000,000 Gohan: 3,000,000-5,000,000 Tien: 1,800,000 Krillin: 1,300,000 Yamcha: 800,000 'Imperfect Cell Saga' Initial Imperfect Cell = 35,000,000 - after absorbing humans = 60,000,000 - Semi perfect Cell = 80,000,000 Android 16 = 60,000,000 Piccolo Merged With Kami = 45,000,000 -Fused: 45,000,000 Android 17: 45,000,000 'Perfect Cell Saga' Perfect Cell Suppressed = 125,000,000 Vegeta After Rosat = 40,000,000 - Vegeta SSJ After Rosat = 84,000,000 - Vegeta ASSJ After Rosat = 100,000,000 Trunks After Rosat = 34,000,000 - Trunks SSJ After Rosat = 80,000,000 - Trunks ASSJ After Rosat = 95,000,000 - Trunks USSJ = 130,000,000 'Right Before Cell Games Saga' Goku FPSSJ Suppressed After Rosat = 135,000,000 Gohan FPSSJ Suppressed After Rosat = 115,000,000 Piccolo With Weights After Rosat = 94,000,000 Mecha Tao = 260 Mr Lao = 90 'Cell Games Saga' Perfect Cell Cell Suppressed Vs Goku = 160,000,000 - Powered up Vs Goku = 160,000,000 - Perfect Cell full power = 200,000,000 - Super Perfect Cell = 300,000,000 Cell Jrs: 25,000,000????? Goku FPSSJ = 160,000,000 Gohan FPSSJ = 140,000,000 -SSJ2 = 350,000,000 Vegeta SSJ After 2-nd Rosat trip= 110,000,000 Trunks SSJ After 2-nd Rosat trip = 108,000,000 Piccolo After Rosat = 108,000,000 Cell Juniors Full Power = 106,000,000 Tien = 1,900,000 Krillin = 1,400,000 Yamcha = 900,000 Mr Satan = 8 Proshiki = 7 Cronie = 6